1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to access device mounting technology and more particularly, to an in-box quick release access device mounting structure, which comprises a holder shell defining therein an accommodation chamber for accommodating a large access device and a mounting space in the accommodation chamber for accommodating a small access device, and a retaining mechanism that comprises a first retaining plate mounted in the holder shell for detachably securing a small access device in the mounting space and a second retaining plate mounted at one lateral side of the holder shell for detachably securing a large access device in the accommodation chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the continuous development of computer technology, computer hardware equipments are created having the characteristics of versatile functions, high operating speed and small size for multipurpose applications. In a small sized electronic equipment, the number of communication ports and recording media and apparatus (disk drive, hard disk, CD-ROM, burner programmer, etc.) is limited. In consequence, the mounting and dismounting arrangement between the outer case of the computer and the internal recording media and apparatus must be simple and space saving.
A computer server or telecommunication cabinet has a large amount of media storage devices (hard disks, CD-ROMs, burner programmers mounted inside the server case or cabinet housing thereof. To facilitate maintenance and replacement of these media storage devices, the server case or cabinet housing of the computer server or telecommunication cabinet or the related media storage device mounting structures must be made detachable. The manufacturing cost of the media storage device mounting structures shall also be taken into account. Further, for long term operation, system stability and the convenience in maintenance and replacement of the component parts are important factors.
According to conventional techniques, screws are commonly used to fasten media storage devices in the server case or cabinet housing of a computer server or telecommunication cabinet. It takes much time and labor to mount or dismount a media storage device, complicating the maintenance or replacement work. If the server case or cabinet housing has a low profile, the internal interface cards, hard disks and cables can hinder the mounting and dismounting of the screws. During the mounting or dismounting operation, screws can get lost easily. Further, if the sizes of the screws do not fit, the screw holes in the media storage devices can be damaged. Further, if clasps and snaps are used to secure media storage devices, these media storage devices can easily be forced out of place upon an impact or vibration during the delivery.
Further, different sizes of media storage devices, such as 3.5-inch, 2.5-inch and 1.8-inch media storage devices are commercially available. 3.5-inch hard disks are commonly used in desk computers, servers, cloud cabinets and telecommunication cabinets. 2.5-inch hard disks are commonly used in notebook computers. 1.8-inch hard disks are designed for use in certain notebook computers. Further, 2.5-inch hard disks include magnetic hard disks, solid state disks, and hybrid drives. In a computer server or telecommunication cabinet, partition plates are installed to inside the inside space of the server case or cabinet housing into multiple accommodation chambers for accommodating media storage devices individually. These partition plates are not detachable or replaceable for allowing modification of the dimensions of the accommodation chambers to fit different sizes of media storage devices, restricting the installation applications.